1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power feed connector for feeding power to a motor provided in an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, an outer mirror of an automobile is provided with an actuator for adjusting the angle of the mirror surface, and the actuator has a motor as a driving source mounted therein.
In some cases, an outer mirror or the periphery thereof is provided with electronic devices (e.g., a variety of sensors or a camera, etc.). In such a case, a noise from the above-described motor may cause disturbance to a variety of signals which are transmitted to the above-described sensors or the camera. As a solution to such a noise, a capacitor is provided as a noise filter between a power supply wire for the motor and a ground wire.
In general, in case of wiring for a capacitor, the coating of a power source wire and the coating of a ground wire are peeled off at the middle, and a capacitor is soldered between the two wires. Consequently, it is possible that a connector has a large size and the capacitor falls off from the soldered portion.
Further, since processing (e.g., winding an insulation tape onto the peeled-off portion) is needed to coat the peeled-off portion, the work efficiency is dropped in many work processes.
On the other hand, as a power feed connector structure which requires no work (e.g., soldering) at the time of mounting a capacitor, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4160573) discloses a power feed connector.
This power feed connector includes two motor current application terminals for applying a current to a motor, two capacitor terminals, a capacitor for applying a current to the capacitor terminals respectively, and a housing to which the two motor current application terminals, two capacitor contact portions, and the capacitor are fitted.